parcullavilafandomcom-20200215-history
Space Camp 2012
Space Camp 2012 is the second edition of a camp in a free space. The aim of the camp is to discover, protect and enjoy the amazing nature, meet people, live together and exchange about free spaces and any other kind of interesting subject. All this without hierarchy, on a consensus decision basis. Where It takes place in "La Vila" park, in the city of Mîndîc, in the north of Moldova (Drochia district). You can find the precise location and the map on OpenStreetMaps. How to come You can go to Chişinău with a bus, train or plane. In Chişinău, you can take a bus from Gara de Nord (North bus station) to Drochia (around 70 Moldovan lei - 4,50 EUR - 5,50 USD). Timetables can be found here, just type Drochia in the search field, and then click on DROCHIA on the left side and GARA DE NORD on the right side. 1'' means Monday, ''2 is Tuesday and so on. zilnic means every day. There are is also a train from Chişinău to Drochia, go to the train station to ask more informations. From Drochia central market, you can take a bus to the city of Mîndîc (around 10 Moldovan leii - 0,65 EUR - 0,80 USD). Timetables are on the same page, just type Mindic in the search field, the buses of the four MINDIC pages go to the village. Beware, the last bus from Drochia leaves at 15:05, so you'd have to leave Chişinău quite early. Other options are the two buses leaving from Chişinău directly to Mîndîc (Gara de Nord or Gara Feroviera) or taking a bus to Iliciovca (and then the park is closer, on the road to the direction of Mîndîc). From Mîndîc village, take the road to Iliciovca. You'll walk through the middle of fields for aroud six kilometers (ten miles). After a while you'll see the park on your right side, this is the one! The best is to stick out your thumb considering the way is quite long. There will be probably several people leaving from Chişinău, you could join them to go there. Some people are also going there on the Saturday or Sunday before. When The Space camp 2012 will take place between the 30th of July and the 5th of August. But for sure you can stay in the park as long as you wish after or before! What Activities There will probably be the same kind of activities than the last Space Camp. Including workshops, jam sessions, meetings, cleaning the park, traveling cinema (Feel free to bring your home-made movie, we will broadcast and discuss it!!), repairing stuff, cooking together vegan food, enjoy the park and the lake, maybe a concert ?! Facilities In the park there are toilets, dormitory (bed made out of springs, it's better to bring roll mat and sleeping bag or a tent if you wish), self-made shower (we can boil water), gas cooker, water (from the well). There is no electricity, internet, or other useless stuff! :) There is weak mobile phone connection. There is a nice lake to bathe, a place to make a fire, chairs. We have to bring the rest (basically cooking stuff and workshop stuff). Organization Everyday there will probably be meetings (Pleanară) in English language. All decisions are taken there, on a consensus (have a look on this page to have more informations about how to take a decision in consensus) basis. A donation will be asked to contribute to buy food, which is bought in the open air market (fresh, good and local food). There will be three big schedules for cooking, washing dishes and workshops. For the two first ones, everybody is asked to participate in turns. What to bring * good mood * roll mat & sleeping bag (there are beds, but you can bring a tent if you wish) * Moldovan lei in cash (the next bank is far away and we will need money to buy food) * swimsuit :) * flashlight * a item of clohes to customize it on Space Camp 2012 colors (white T-shirt for example, or just random fabric to make patches). Someone will bring stencils. * your musical instruments * only eco-friendly products * material for your workshop(s) * all what you need during one week, we are really out of the world How much It's based on donations, so you're free to give what you can/want. The money spent would be only for the food (vegan, from the open air market in the next village, so good and cheap) and maybe some material than we would need. We would ask everybody to give at least 250 Moldovan lei for the week if possible (16 EUR - 20 USD) to be sure to cover the costs. Who It is open to everybody, as long as you agree with The Manifesto. For EU, CIS, USA, Canada, Switzerland, Norway and Japan citizens, you just need a passport and you can stay three months in Moldova. For the others, if a VISA is required to enter, we can help you to get an invitation. Confirmed participants Please write your name here (the workshop you want to do and other informations that you want to give) if you are sure you are going to participate. # Julien (France) : participant of Space Camp 2011, I would like to repair the stage, make a concert? discussions about consensus decision making? # Rosa : why a free space? gentrification and processes around buildings # Taru (Finland) Do it yourself biobag from newspaper. And other much more useless hanging around stuff. # Manu: i would like to participate in workshops on consensus decision making and on edible/healing plants. maybe music too # Chris (90%sure) : clowning, playing and happy randomness # Natacha (France) : Discover the place. Discussions about what we want to do with this space ? and think about ecological installation for the camp in long term. Rediscover the pleasure of living in Moldova. # Lisa (hopefully) : Hatha Yoga workshop, volleyball sessions, continue to restore the place, speaking romanian, enjoying and participating as much as possible :) # Elise (France) : I make a team with my boyfriend PO ! We will come with our equipment and we would like to broadcast some movies, from all over Europe ! We've made a movie about Moldova, which called "Moldovan Thoughts". I would like to give a hand to restore the place and speak romanian as much as possible ! # Péo: As Elise said, we will come from Paris to show, share and discuss around movie projection... It will also be the avant-première of "Moldovan Thoughts" (home made movie shot in Moldova last year), I hope lot's of people we've shot the movie with will be there! I'll also bring some home made drum set, and hope we will jam together... in romanian... :) # Pia(coming at the 2nd august quiet late): Refilling my battery with a lot of discussions and exchange experiences,cooking cleaning, singing and enjoying nature! # Alex (UK/ 90% sure): learning from other people's experiences, whilst having fun. Not sure how best I could contribute, but would be happy to get involved in pretty much anything! # gheorghe (Moldova 90% I'll join): alternative ways of living, cleaning the space etc. # Suz (UK) - to continue what we started last year, to restore the park, to talk about free space, free speech, and enjoy the nature... Contact if you want to get in contact with us, please write to space_camp at googlegroups.com or spacecamp at posteo.de and feel free to contribute on this site. You can also call Julien +373 (0) 78245121 or Suz +373 (0) 78075785 for more information, or if you have troubles to find the park. Material This year we will try to keep as much as possible something written from what we did. You can find: * plenare summaries * workshops